carta de un primer amor
by ahirusanlove
Summary: a pesar de que ya no esta a su lado, anthony se encarga de observar a candy y se siente orgulloso de ella


Mi querida candy...  
>Han pasado varios a os desde que me aparte de tu lado, no sabes como me dolio el verte llorar por mi partida, agradesco a albert por hacerte entrar en razon.<br>Despues decidiste estudiar en Inglaterra y ahi conociste otro amor, admito que al principio me senti un poco inquieto, ya que el te molestaba mucho pero poco a poco descubri que sus sentimientos eran tan buenos como los tuyos. Cada dia se querian mas, aunque tu seguias acordandote de mi, queria decirte que fueras feliz, pero no podia, Terry te ayudo a superar mi accidente y despues te dio tu primer beso, aquel beso que yo debi haberte dado.  
>Cuando estabas por aceptar tus sentimientos del todo, Eliza te tendio una trampa, nuevamente me senti impotente al no poder hacer nada, te vi sufrir por la partida de el, despues decidiste volver a America, ahi estuviste tan cerca de encontrarlo...pero no fue asi, me senti muy orgulloso cuando decidiste tu propio camino, ser enfermera, fue divertido verte correr por los pasillos y ser rega ada por tus profesores, pero lo que realmente te motivo a continuar fue Albert, el ha sido como un hermano para ti, siempre esta cuando mas lo necesitas y siempre se lo voy a agradecer. Poco despues te reencontraste con Terry, ibas tan entusiasmada, tan feliz, podrian haber tenido un futuro juntos en ese momento si no fuera por aquel incidente que los marco a ambos, vi como se despedian, senti tu dolor, aquel dolor que intentaste ocultar, y nuevamente no pude hacer nada, solo mirar.<br>Recibiste apoyo de tus seres queridos pero desafortunadamente Stear murio, ahora se encuentra conmigo y al igual que yo se siente orgulloso de ti, tambien se preocupo cuando vio a Paty sufrir por su muerte pero esta seguro de que podra encontrar la felicidad.  
>Pasaron tres a os desde que Terry y tu se separaron, ambos siguieron su camino, a el le costo mas trabajo que a ti superar esa despedida, pero volvio a hacer lo que mas le gustaba, tu recuerdo siempre estuvo vivo en su mente, yo veia como cada noche lo ultimo que decia era tu nombre, justo cuando el y aquella joven estaban por casarse, ella murio. Tu por tu parte, te habias vuelto una enfermera profesional, realizabas tu trabajo con tanto amor, pero en el fondo seguias pensando en aquel amor que no pudo ser.<br>Cierto dia, y por una "casualidad" te encontrabas en un parque cerca del Hogar de Pony, era verano y veias el cielo con una sonrisa, tu ya no tenias la misma apariencia de la ni a que me enamore, ni la de la joven que Terry conocio, eras toda una mujer, y muy hermosa por cierto. lo que no sabias que en ese mismo parque, justamente del otro lado de la fuente en la que te encontrabas sentada, estaba Terry, el queria buscarte pero no podia reunir el valor suficiente, esa vez ya no pude quedarme sin hacer nada, tu merecias ser feliz, mas que nadie en este mundo, traias puesto un sombrero, solo basto una leve brisa para que esta saliera volando. Suspiraste mientras te ponias de pie y lo perseguias. El sombrero se detuvo a los pies de un hombre, quien lo tomo al mismo tiempo que tu, ambos levantaron la vista, ambos no podian articular palabra, solamente se miraron fijamente, tu fuiste la primera en reaccionar -Terry-tu voz estaba llena de felicidad, confusion, sorpresa y melancolia -Candy - que haces aqui?  
>-He venido a buscarte-los dos se pusieron de pie, su alrededor habia desaparecido, yo sonrei al verlos, finalmente estabas por ser completamente feliz -Pero...Susana-tomo con una mano tu menton mientras negaba con la cabeza -Susana murio-tus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas-olvidemos esa mala experiencia y volvamos a empezar me darias otra oportunidad Candy?<br>-eres un tonto-agachaste la cabeza y finalmente las lagrimas salieron -Candy, por favor aceptame, o es que acaso ya tienes a alguien mas?-vi como el miedo invadia sus ojos, quise gritarte que no fueras orgullosa -por mas que intente...no pude...olvidarte, me preguntaba el porque...y ahora que te has vuelto a aparecer en mi camino...se que es porque tu eres la persona con quien debo y quiero estar-alzaste tu mirada -Candy-te estrecho en sus brazos para despues besarte Despues todo paso muy rapido, ambos se dirigieron al Hogar de Pony donde terry pidio tu mano a las dos amables mujeres que te criaron.  
>Todos estaban sorprendidos pero al igual que yo muy felices de verte tan entusiasmada con los preparativos.<br>No fue una gran celebracion como Terry queria, sino sencilla y calida como tu Admito que en ocasiones me sentia celoso de el porque podia estar contigo, porque podia demostrarte afecto y porque el si formo una familia a tu lado, pero olvido esos celos cuando te veo con tus dos peque os, siempre los despiertas con un beso, ella es identica a ti, su nariz esta llena de pecas, su cabello es corto y rubio sus ojos son igual de verdes y hermosos que los tuyos, el se parece a su padre con la mirada un poco seria y su cabello casta o, ambos han sido criados con mucho amor y esmero.  
>En ocasiones me pregunto que pasara cuando nos reencontremos aqui, seguramente me reconoceras como tu primer amor pero se que el amor de tu vida es Terry. Te recibire con una sonrisa y un abrazo y te dire lo orgulloso que estoy de ti.<br>Pero hasta que eso suceda solo me queda seguir observandote y convencerme que valio la pena todo lo que viviste en tu infancia y adolescencia porque ahora eres una mujer muy feliz.  
>Aunque no lo sabes, estoy presente en el viento que agita tus cabellos dia a dia, en el sol que ilumina tu sonrisa y en la lluvia que en ocasiones te acompa a al perseguir a tus inquietos hijos.<br>Siempre manten ese espiritu perseverante y so ador, porque te ves mas linda cuando sonries que cuando lloras att: anthony, tu primer amor


End file.
